Están embarazadas
by Chichichi974
Summary: Elles sont tombées enceinte le même jour, elles ne le savent pas encore, mais elles sont conduites à devenir très complices. Entre Hinata mère au foyer, Temari journaliste , Sakura étudiante et Ino qui vie une période de trouble, elles vont devoir se serrer les coudes pour survivre à ce que l'on appelle plus communément la maternité. Kiba/Hinata et pour les autres , surprise !
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous !

Voici, une autre fiction , un peu différente des précédentes. J'ai toujours voulu écrire dans ce style là, et ça depuis des années, mais j'avais jamais vraiment osé me lancer. Aujourd'hui je vous laisse découvrir, un peu impatiente de votre avis cet histoire. Pas de panique, je n'abonne pas mes autres fictions, d'ailleurs L'inévitable avance progressivement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Introduction

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, est l'incroyable histoire de quatre jeunes femmes, toutes plus différentes, étonnantes et resplendissante les unes que les autres. Elles se sont rencontrées par hasard, au meilleur endroit, au plus beau moment. Elles sont tombées enceintes, le même jour . Un hasard ou le destin. Cela personne ne le saura jamais, et c'est peut être l'un de ces mystères de la vie, dont nous ne connaissons pas les causes, mais qui font les plus grands bonheurs.

De l'intrépide Sakura, à la beauté froide d'Ino, passant par le caractère fougueux de Temari et de la courageuse Hinata, vous ne pourrez plus vous passez d'elle croyez moi !

Tout a commencé par cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit là, ou la force de l'amour, ou de l'alcool firent oublier à ces jeunes couples insouciants les conséquences d'une soirée trop passionnée. Mais pour que leurs histoires commencent enfin, nous allons passer à un mois après la procuration , alors qu'elles vivent une vie des plus ordinaire , elles s'apprêtent à accueillir inconsciemment des changements bouleversants.

**Hinata**

Lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans, Hinata avait pour objectif de vivre la vie la plus paisible possible. Elle voulait deux enfants, une fille et un garçon ainsi qu'un gentil mari. Un mari qu'elle aurait choisit et non pas imposé par ses parents. Elle se voyait vivre dans un grande maison, entouré d'un jardin fleurie et d'une piscine gigantesque. Elle voulait se lever tous les jours le sourire aux lèvres au côté de son mari et ensemble ils auraient construit un avenir solide et merveilleux à leur deux enfants, les éloignant de la vie aristocratique et rigide de la famille Huyga.

Aujourd'hui Hinata a 28 ans. C'est en rangeant les dessins de ses enfants, où elle voyait des personnages se tenant par la main dans un château grossièrement dessiné qu'elle s'est remise à penser à ses anciens rêves. Ses rêves d'enfants qui avaient longuement peuplé ces nuits.

Elle fut une légère mise au point . Elle voulait un mari aimant, ça elle l'avait eut, Kiba est tout simplement adorable, un peu farfelu sur les bords, mais adorable. Bon, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à deux enfants, elle est allée jusqu'à cinq. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait mère au foyer, avec cinq enfants à la charge et un mari vétérinaire ayant pour grande passion de ramener tout les trois mois des animaux plus étonnants les uns que les autres, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle aurait rigolé et aurait démenti. Et pourtant le destin en a décidé autrement.

Cette vie était éprouvante, mais elle n'échangerai pour rien au monde. Enfin sauf lorsqu'elle se prenait les pieds dans une petite voiture, ou qu'elle devait subir les caprices

de ces enfants lorsqu'elle passait devant le magasin de jouet, ou lorsque leur chien Akamaru avait décidé pour se venger d'un bain non désiré de s'ébrouer dans toute la maison et plus particulièrement sur ses beaux rideaux blancs.

Mais elle aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse de famille nombreuse .Une des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu connaître dans son enfance berçai par une stricte éducation. Elle avait appris à limiter la couleur blanche, a sécher le chien à la main, et à gronder ses enfants sans ressentir une once de culpabilité.

Alors qu'elle pliait soigneusement les vêtements propres, l'odeur de la lessive à lavande lui parut soudainement très forte, tellement forte qu'elle eut des nausées. Courant jusqu'au toilette et rendant dans sa plus grande vulnérabilité, une légère panique l'envahit. Elle connaissait trop ce symptôme pour l'ignorer . Si elle ajoutait le fait qu'elle dormait tout le temps et qu'elle avait mal au sein, elle ne pourrait que l'être. Elle se releva et se regarda dans la glace, ses cheveux noire attachés négligemment, un tablier cachant ses formes généreuses , elle avait perdu de sa beauté de poupée de porcelaine , de sa douceur et de sa timidité. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Absolument rien. Et alors qu'elle fut prise d'une soudaine nausée, elle entreprit de se rendre cette après-midi à la pharmacie.

**Sakura**

-C'est impossible. Impossible. Bien sur que c'est impossible...Pourquoi ce serait possible ? C'est possible ? Non, non, non et non . C'est impossible que se soit possible. Oh seigneur je t'en prie faite que se ne soit pas possible.

Pour Sakura 18 ans, fraichement diplômée et reçue dans l'une des plus grandes université du Japon, rien n'arrivai par hasard et sans qu'elle ne l'est calculée. Alors, c'est pourquoi elle tournait en rond dans son nouvel appartement entre les cartons de déménagement et les quelques meubles posaient négligemment sur le sol. Parce que ces temps-ci dans sa vie, rien n'arrivai comme prévu . Elle qui avait prévu de faire la fête était nauséeuse, avait toujours sommeil et pleurait pour rien. Tient pas plus tard qu'hier elle avait fondu en larme lorsque sa meilleure amie,Kin, lui avait apporter sa pâtisserie préférée. Ce qui avait étonnée ledit-meilleure amie habituée au caractère fougueux et colérique de Sakura.

-T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment, lui avait reproché Kin , enfin bon tant que t'es pas enceinte je vois pas de problème.

Et oui, Sakura avait stoppé sur le mot « enceinte » et depuis ne fermé plus un œil de la nuit, enfin façon de parler étant donné que ces temps-ci elle dormait comme un bébé.

Sakura n'aime pas le délit, ni le mensonge . Si elle savait que dans son état elle s'apprêtait à faire tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle aurait réfléchi un mois auparavant à se protéger convenablement. Alors prise de doute, elle couru jusqu'à la pharmacie du coin.

**Ino**

Si il y a bien une chose qu'Ino déteste par dessus tout, c'est bien la cigarette. Cette odeur, lui pique la gorge et le nez jusqu'à la rendre malade. Elle trouve les mégots de cigarette dégoûtant, et ne supporte pas que ces invités fument dans son jardin. Et pourtant, de tout les hommes qui puissent exister sur terre, elle a choisi celui qui était le moins fait pour elle. Un qui fume, qui est paresseux, qui ne prend aucune initiative et qui par-dessus tout gagne plus d'argent qu'elle. Enfin bref, celui là, elle n'aurait jamais dit 11 ans auparavant qu'elle se serrait mariée avec et qu'elle aurait eu deux enfants. Enfin deux, elle n'était plus tout à fait sure, étant donné qu'elle se rendait à la pharmacie pour vérifier un détail qui la titiller depuis quelques semaines.

Mais ce qu'elle espérait par dessus tout , était qu'elle se trompé royalement et qu'aucun intrus non-désirée occupe son utérus dans l'immédiat. Surtout qu'elle avait pris la décision de divorcée et que pour une fois elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Alors un bébé de plus, non merci, cela ne lui rendrait la tâche que plus difficile. Dire qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus faire d'enfant dés l'âge de trente ans. Dire qu'elle s'était dîtes qu'elle aurait une vie parfaitement parfaite. Elle s'est trompée sur toute la ligne. Tant pis, elle n'en sera que plus heureuse.

**Temari**

Temari mit un point final à son article, et s'en alla toute contente prendre une pause bien mérité. À 24 ans, la vie réussissait plutôt bien à cette jeune femme, récemment mariée. Enfin si l'on omettait le fait qu'elle s'était marié dans une situation un peu abracadabrante, et que sa belle-famille la reniée plus que tout au monde, et que tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une très bonne journaliste que parce que son père lui même était un grand reporteur et non par ses qualités. Et ça Temari détestait le fait que tout le monde la pensée pistonnait. Bon c'était un peu vrai, mais ce n'était pas tout, elle avait du faire ces preuves et il s'est avéré qu'elle est très douée. Vraiment très douée. Son portable vibra, et reçu un message des plus torrides de son charmant et pervers de mari , elle y répondit peu inspirée mais n'hésita à être plus explicite que celui-ci, juste histoire de le faire mijoter jusqu'à ce soir. Enfin entre ce qu'elle avait prévue de le faire et ce qu'elle apprendrait entre-temps il y avait un grand fossé.

Alors qu'elle croquait dans sa barre de chocolat au lait, elle sentit le reste de son déjeuner remonter. Elle inspira, puis expira et se jura de ne pas vomir. Elle déteste vomir plus que tout au monde, et ces temps-ci elle ne fait que ça. Elle a une petite idée sur la question, mais préfère ne pas trop y penser. Pas que ça lui déplaise, mais les conséquences terribles qui l'attendait la refroidissait. Mais Temari aime que les choses soit claires, et qu'elle contrôle tout de tout, alors n'y tenant plus elle couru jusqu'à la pharmacie.

* * *

Elles sont toutes les quatre entrées dans la pharmacie du coin. Elles avaient toute les quatre, un objectif bien précis en tête.

Hinata, pris trois boites, paya rapidement et sortit . Ino, prit quatre boites , paya et sortit.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Temari recouvert d'une écharpe et de lunette de soleil entra en même temps qu'une Sakura en jean et d'un débardeur où était brodé une tête de mort. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule boite qui se trouva prisonnière de quatre mains.

-Oups désolée je ne vous avez pas vu, mais je suis arrivée la première donc..., Temari intima un geste de la main pour que Sakura dégage, en temps normal elle aurait agit différemment mais rien n'était normal.

-Non, je suis arrivée avant vous, donc c'est ma boite.

-Hahaha comme c'est drôle, je ne vous crois pas, et vous savez quoi je m'en fiche alors si vous aviez bien l'obligeance d'enlever vos mains.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je suis arrivée avant vous, vous n'avez qu'a aller dans une autre pharmacie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me donnerai cette peine alors que je suis arrivée la première ? Et puis t'as quel âge toi ? Vas plutôt écouter Justin Biberon...

-Mon âge ne vous regarde pas, et je ne bougerai pas d'un millimétre, dit Sakura, en empoignant la boite de force qui échappa à Temari surprise qu'une jeune femme aussi frêle détienne autant de force.

-Salope ! laissa échapper Temari.

-Madame puis-je vous aider ? Demanda un pharmacien .

-À moins que vous n'ayez des tests de maternité en réserve non ! Dit sèchement Temari.

-Oh, bien sûr nous venons tout juste d'en recevoir, nous ne les avions pas encore mis en rayon.

-QUOI ! Pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas dit plutôt !

Et au même moment, dans quatre maisons différentes, elles eurent quatre réactions différentes.

Hinata se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et entreprit de faire les lessives déjà en retard sur son planning. Elle préviendrait plus tard Kiba qui de toute façon en serait ravi.

Temari, passa de l'état de joie à celui d'inquiétude . Elle allait avoir un bébé, mais si cela l'enchanté elle savait que cela ne passera du côté de sa famille. Mais l'idée d'avoir un mini-Uchiwa l'attendrissait.

Ino maudit pour la cinquantième fois, la bouteille de champagne et le mariage de sa cousine, qui s'était produit il y a de cela un mois et qui par conséquence l'avait conduite à pisser sur un test de grossesse .

Et Sakura, et ben Sakura a relut plusieurs fois la notice, dans l'espoir que ce petit rond rose soit négatif. Elle est allée acheter cinq boites de plus dans l'espoir que cela se relevé être faux.

-Merde, merde, merde. Non, non, non, oh mon dieu...

Voilà sa réaction en découvrant que les tests étaient TOUS positifs.

Alors que chacune d'entre elles affrontaient à leurs manières la nouvelle, Kiba Inuzuka, un grand gaillard bienheureux apportait avec lui un petit quelque chose qui va perturber plus qui ne le faut les vies de ces quatre demoiselles.

* * *

So ?

Avez-vous une idée de la tournure que vont prendre les événements , non ? C'est peut être encore un peu trop tôt, mais que pensez vous de cet introduction ?


	2. Chapter 1- Un tout petit ( énorme imprév

Chapitre 1

Un tout petit ( énorme imprévu)

**Hinata**

« -Non, non et non .

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu oses me demander POURQUOI ? !

-Ma chérie, ne crie pas voyons, tu vas l'effrayer …

-Non, mais regardes toi, tu te conduis comme un père envers ce ..ce...

-Je t'interdis de le traiter de nom injurieux.

-C'est un PORC Kiba, un PORC !

-Un petit porcelet pour le moment, corrigea -t-il, et il a un nom je te signale, il s'appelle Misterio.

-Miste..quoi ?!

-Misterio, c'est espagnol , c'est mignon tu ne trouves pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas mignon, pas pour lui, pas pour un porc...et de quoi de l'espagnol, mais tu es ridicule ! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !

-Hinata ..

-Non, Kiba, on ne peut pas le garder, on a cinq enfants, et un chien, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un porc en plus...et on a pas la place...

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On a six chambre , et un terrain immense il ne peut être qu'a son aise.

-Une chambre ?! si ce porc devait rester, il dormirait dehors ! »

Et elle regretta ses paroles, devant le sourire goguenard qu'affichait Kiba .

« -Donc tu envisages la possibilité qu'il puisse rester.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Mais tu as dis qu'il pouvait rester dehors...

-Kiba, c'est impossible, on n'acceptera jamais de porc, le chien ne voudra jamais de lui et les enfants...

-Les enfants l'adorent, ainsi qu'Akamaru. »

Hinata soupira devant l'attitude résigné qu'optait son mari. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de ses folies animalières. Un chien, oui d'accord mais un cochon. C'était ridicule, pas crédible, invivable, impensable. Sérieusement qui sur cette terre adoptait un cochon ? Qui ?

« -On ne peut pas le garder , soupira t-elle une énième fois.

-Hinata, s'il te plait, est au moins , juste un peu de compassion pour ce petit porc orphelin, enfin regarde le, il n'a aucune famille, il est tout seul et n'est-il pas A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E ? »

Il avait dit cette réplique destinant à adoucir sa femme sur le cas « Misterio » en le prenant dans ces bras et en le tendant vers Hinata qui grimaça de dégoût. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par s'assoir sur le canapé entre, deux nounours et les petites voitures oranges de ces fils.

« - On ne peut pas le garder, répéta t-elle et sans qu'il n'est le temps de répliquer argumenta rapidement ,..On va avoir un bébé. »

Kiba s'arrêta et la fixa les yeux ronds. Son cœur bondit précipitamment dans sa poitrine, et serra plus fort de joie le petit porcelet .

« -Tu..

-Je suis enceinte d'un mois... »

Il posa rapidement Misterio sur le sol, et s'assit prés d'Hinata .

« -C'est pas vrai. Mais ma chérie c'est génial ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras. Sa réaction n'étonna pas Hinata, il avait toujours eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Kiba c'était un papa poule. Un mec qu'avait jamais connu son père et qui voulait rattraper le coup avec ses propres enfants. Un mec qui s'était juré d'aimer chacun de ses enfants, plus que tout . Un mec qu'avait pour objectif d'avoir six enfants. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit le jour de son mariage son rêve , elle avait rigolé, parce qu'elle venait à peine d'avoir un bébé et qu'un c'était déjà suffisant et qu'au grand jamais elle n'aurait accueillit six enfants. Jamais c'était-elle dit, convaincu et re-dit. Mais voilà qu'avec le temps, elle avait fini par les faire, enfin pas tout à fait, presque.

« -On va avoir un sixième enfant.

-Oui...six ..répéta Hinata toujours entourée des bras de son mari .

-Il faut que je prévienne ma mère, et ma sœur, et …

-Kiba, calme toi, s'il te plait, tu connais la règle des trois mois et..

-Ah oui, oh allez on s'en fous disons à tout le monde !»

**Temari **

« -Non, ce n'est pas bien.

-Temari.

-C'est même très grave.

Itachi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je croyais que cela te faisais plaisir ?

-Je suis contente mais ta famille me déteste . Elle le ou la reniera. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'encercla de ses longs bras. Temari laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de son mari.

« -On est dans la merde.

-Mais non, chuchota t-il tout en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Elle se dégagea rapidement et fit les cents pas.

-Non, ils vont deux fois plus me détester, surtout depuis qu'on s'est marié...

-Chérie tu dramatises trop, ils ne sont pas si méchant, ils ont bien accepté le fait que je t'ai épousée.

-On s'est marié à Las Vegas, et si tu n'étais pas le préféré de ton grand-père, cela ferai longtemps qu'on aurait été à la rue.

-Impossible j'ai trop d'argent. Dit-il amusé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de la blonde.

-Non mais qu'elle idée stupide, vraiment, mais vraiment stupide, on aurait du les convaincre on aurait fait un mariage normal, et je ne serai pas tombée enceinte.

-Quoi ! Tu insinues que parce qu'on est parti à Vegas que t'es enceinte...

-On était à moitié saoul ce jour là, et tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander de faire l'amour,...

-Ah c'était les meilleurs vacances de sexe que je n'ai jamais eu, dit d'un ton rêveur Itachi . »

Temari leva les yeux, au ciel,et s'assit sur leur lit désespérée. Si elle l'avait su, elle l'aurai convaincu que de le faire dans toute les pièces possible n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais à cette époque, elle avait autre chose en tête. Si seulement elle n'étais pas reniée par la famille du jeune homme . Elle devait réfléchir, et vite.

Mais Itachi n'était pas du même avis et semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser tranquille . Il passa derrière elle et lui massa le dos.

« -Détends toi, ce n'est pas bon pour une futur maman d'être aussi crispée.

-Je ne serai pas crispée si je ne n'avais pas une belle-famille comme la tienne et... »

Elle perdit la parole, quand il lui embrassa le coup, et ses mains sous son tee-shirt caressaient dans la plus grande douceur son ventre. Si elle n'avait pas les hormones en folie, elle l'aurait sans doute rejeté , mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et le laissa continuer ce qu'il avait en tête. Et qui n'avait rien de très catholique.

**Sakura**

Une main légère et douce, parcoure et caresse impudiquement la peau couleur de lait de la jeune femme. Frisson et plaisir mêlée, donnèrent naissance à un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et qui par la même occasion laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Victime de ce doux supplice matinal et ne supportant plus l'absence soudaine de la main , Sakura se retourna brusquement pour recueillir gourmande les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle le senti sourire sous ses lévres, et passa avidement ses mains sur son torse , qu'elle estimait P-A-R-F-A-I-T . Ce mec détenait un physique digne des dieux d'Athènes. Musclé à souhait, abdo à croquer, pas un millimètre de graisse, une gueule d'ange et un sourire à vous faire pendre. Alors , comme une aventurière en pleine jungle de l'amour, elle prit plaisir à redécouvrir son corps. Ses mains caressaient , touchaient, tâtaient et parfois pour le taquiner pinçaient le corps divin , du ténébreux et diaboliquement sexy du légendaire Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci, délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou, sirotant sa peau pour la marquer à lui. Le cœur tambourinant la samba, Sakura se laissa tomber corps et âme dans le pêché de la luxure. Alors qu'il la fit basculer sous lui, et commença à déposer des baisés le long du ventre de la jeune femme, elle fut violemment prise d'un haut le cœur. Sentant le pire à venir, Sakura éjecta Sasuke du lit pour se diriger au toilette.

Son corps s'arqua, elle s'accrocha désespérément au rebord des toilettes, plissa le nez, ferma les yeux et vomit . Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir gâché un moment aussi agréable, et intense. Elle était surtout honteuse d'avoir rendu devant son amant. Amant ? Coup du moment ? Petit-ami ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il était, étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, et qu'entre eux tout n'avaient été qu'une question de sexe.

Celui ci accoudait à l'embrasure de la porte, avançait prudemment . Il savait que la jeune femme avait un caractère digne d'un volcan en ébullition, et que dans ces moments là, elle tout sauf compréhensible, amicale et gentille.

« -Sakura...

-Ne t'approche pas.

-Mais tu...

-C'est bon, ça va . Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agressive. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ces temps-ci ses émotions étaient décuplés et à prendre avec des pincettes, de plus elle savait le pourquoi du comment de son attitude, et cela l'horripilait terriblement.

N'insistant pas, Sasuke haussa les épaules, et se recoucha sur le lit. Un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris mais rassurer qu'elle ne l'ait pas claché sauvagement comme la vielle, ou il lui avait malencontreusement dit qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids, et ou elle l'avait traiter de con, de crétins, et avait fini par pleurer et lui demander de lui faire un câlin .

Il ne comprenait décidément rien au femme. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas sa copine, juste une excellente partenaire de sexe.

Sakura ferma la porte de la salle de bain, et nettoya furtivement les dégâts qu'elle avait causé autour du WC. Elle se lava les mains, et passa négligemment de l'eau froide sur son visage avant de se brosser frénétiquement les dents.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse le plus rapidement possible à une situation qu'elle avait préféré laisser tomber mais qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire remarquer par des manifestations désobligeantes, comme nous venions tout juste de remarquer, sa présence.

Elle était enceinte. Et cela était un problème de taille puisqu'elle était enceinte d'un mois, et qu'un mois en arrière c'était avec son ex, Naruto.

**Ino**

« -Sac ?

-Je l'ai .

-Maillot de bain ?

-Aussi.

-Téléphone ?

-Oui.

-Crème solaire ?

-Maman ! »

Ino se retourna vers sa fille ainée. À 11 ans Sasha , avait de long cheveux blonds et possédaient des yeux bleu turquoise, une parfaite copie de sa mère.

« -Tu es blonde ma chérie, avec une peau comme la notre, le soleil se régale à la détruire. »

Sasha leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Je sais maman, j'ai 11 ans je te signal que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi tu sais et ce qui est mauvais !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es au collège que tu sais tout Sasha ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser partir à la plage sans vérifier que tu à tout le matériel nécessaire. »

Sasha soupira de mécontentement. Elle était très mature malgré son jeune âge, elle savait ce qui fallait faire,et ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire, mais avec une mère comme la sienne impossible de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

« -PAPA , s'écria Sasha en le voyant arriver dans la maison, dis à maman que tout va bien se passer et que je pourrais très bien aller à la mer sans elle !

-Hein ! La mer ? Avec qui ?

-Des copines, papa je t'en ai parler il y a une semaine …

-Est-ce qu'il y aura des garçons ? Parce que c'est non.

-Mais non, il y aura même des adultes.

-Des adultes hommes ? »

Ino s'esclaffa alors que Sasha leva les yeux au ciel. Shikamaru avait beau dire qu'il ne prenait part à aucun problème de la vie familiale et qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix le plus possible, il ne pouvait pas tolérer que sa fille, son bébé, sa petite protégé grandisse. Et surtout qu'elle devienne la proie de tout ces hommes.

« -Moi aussi je veux y aller ! »

Un petit garçon, tout aussi blond que sa sœur et sa mère déboula dans la cuisine.

« -Oh non, par pitié, pas le microbe.

-Sasha arrête de traiter ton frère de microbe.

-Mais je veux aller avec Sasha ! s' indigna le petit Koshi.

-Non mon trésors, tu ne peux pas aller avec ta grande sœur, c'est une sortie entre copine.

-Mais..mais...

-C'est une bonne idée non ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Non !

-Il pourrait rapporter tout les faits et gestes de Sasha et je pourrais savoir si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance.

-MAMAN , je t'en supplie, dis non, s'il te plait.

-Shikamaru, arrête de te conduire en père exemplaire cela ne te ressemble pas dit Ino, mais oui que tu iras sans Koshi, j'avais prévue de l'amener au parc.

-Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour ma fille.

-C'est la mienne aussi.

-J'ai au moins mon mot à dire non ?

-Shikamaru mais laisse là vivre, c'est bon , elle ne va pas faire de connerie, elle a juste 11 ans. »

Il arqua un sourcil, devant sa femme .

« -Tu ne te rappelles plus de tout ce qu'on est capable de faire à cet âge... »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Garde cette réplique pour quand elle aura 16 ans, s'il te plait, et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. »

Alors que Sasha est allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se donner bonne allure, et que Koshi était parti en aventure dans le jardin, Shikamaru fusilla Ino du regard.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu le fais exprès.

-De quoi ?

-De me contredire à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

-Je ne te contredis j'ai juste des idées différentes, sur certains sujet.

-Mais bien sûr, écoutes je sais que t'en as aussi marre, que moi mais je te signal que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on résiste jusqu'à la rentrée, alors si tu veux remplir ta part du contrat, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de tout faire pour que se soit moi qui pète les plombs le premier et ainsi faire croire aux enfants que tout est de ma faute.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , et maintenant si tu veux bien il faut que j'aille amener notre fille chez son amie, parce que si je comptes sur toi et ta mentalité arriéré cette pauvre enfant finira nonne dés l'âge de 12 ans. »

**Sakura **

Sakura avait pris la sage résolutions, après trois jours de réflexion de prévenir au moins , son ex. Elle avait aussi prévu de le dire à Sasuke mais pas tout de suite, elle voulait attendre encore un peu. Pas beaucoup, juste le temps de profiter encore un peu de lui, avant qu'il ne disparaisse surement dégouté par le faite qu'elle se soit faite engrosser par un autre.

Elle se regarda pour la troisième fois dans la vitrine du café, réajustant son chignon, plaçant les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui barraient le front derrière son oreille. Fit un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue, débardeur imprimé léopard , un short noir et des converses toutes aussi léopardés que le félin lui même. Ses innombrables bracelets entourant ses fins poignets cliquetaient à chaque fois qu'elle replaçait nerveusement ses mèches de cheveux. Son pieds tapant frénétiquement du sol , elle parcourra de ses yeux vert d'eau maquillé d'un trait d'eye-liner, la rue bondé.

Sakura avait pensé, réfléchi et retourné le problème sur toute ces formes et sur toute ces coutures. Et avait finalement conclue qu'elle allait devoir sacrifier neuf mois de son corps et de sa vie d'étudiante pour la venu d'un bébé qu'elle avait tout sauf prévu la venu. Et ayant conclue que c'était elle qui était dans la merde elle avait choisi d'en informer le père, pour qu'il l'aide et prenne ses responsabilités. Par là , elle entendait bien sur assurer financièrement et aussi jouer le rôle de nourrice lorsqu'elle voudrait prendre du temps pour elle.

Mais elle avait peur. Parce que cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue et redoutait un peu cette rencontre. Elle fut étonnée qu'il est accepté, à contre cœur , en l'entendant soupirer au téléphone, mais lorsque Sakura est déterminée elle finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors , elle sursauta en le voyant. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et lui fit un léger signe de la main. Elle sentit son cœur déraper en croisant les yeux azur du jeune homme qui la dévisageait sans la lueur habituelle qui occupait ses yeux quand il la regardait autrefois. Déçue ?

Sakura se gifla mentalement. _C'est normal idiote vous avez rompus, il est passé à autre chose, pourquoi s'attacher à une ex aussi indomptable qu'une lionne. _ Mais la déception fit place à la fureur en constatant la blouse en cuir qu'il portait et qu'elle savait que qui disait blouse en cuir disait casque de moto qui disait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il conduise en moto. Surtout depuis que son frère avait faillit y passer_. _

Il s'essaya en face d'elle, sortant par la même occasion son portable et y pianota sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Pas un bonjour, pas une parole. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme mais bon quand même . Elle essaya de ne faire aucun commentaire par rapport au casque, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, cela n'était plus son problème maintenant.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose ? hasarda t-elle. »

Il leva ses yeux océan du portable profondément ennuyé par le ton monocorde qu'avait employé Sakura pour lui parler.

« -Écoutes Sakura, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, donc si tu pouvais me dire ce truc « si urgent » qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible. »

Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Peut être avait-il peur qu'elle voulait qu'ils re-commencent, comme les quatre fois ou ils avaient rompus et rafistolé. Il en avait marre, et elle sentait venir de plein fouet les remarques abjectes qui tiraillaient le jeune homme envers elle.

« -Voilà, euh ...comment dire...je suis ...hum »

Comme elle peinait à chercher ses mots, et à trouver une formule correcte sans être trop directe, il avait apprêter son attention à son portable, et souri en vue d'un nouveau message. Et là ce fut de trop pour Sakura.

« -Naruto, tu m'écoutes !

-Ouais, dit-il sans lui accordait le moindre regard

-Je suis enceinte.

-Ouais, ouais c'est bien pour t... »

Et là, il releva la tête vers elle, soudainement paniqué. En son fort intérieur , il espérait que c'était une blague, et qu'elle avait juste eut envie de lui faire chier. Pitié , faites qu'il est mal entendu.

« -Tu..tu..tu...quoi. »

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui ne trouvait les mots . Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il sortit la première connerie qui lui soit venu à l'esprit.

« -T'es sur qu'il est de moi ?

-Je suis enceinte d'un mois espèce de crétin , et je te signal qu'on était ensemble à cet époque, non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

-Mais..euh...on...

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps Naruto, alors arrête de bégayer inutilement, et discutons, efficacement du « problème. »

-Mais t'en ai vraiment sure et certaine ?

-J'ai fait des tests .

-Combien ?

-Six. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux étaient fixé sur elle, plus particulièrement sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« -J'ai décidé de le garder. Je pensais que étant donné que nous étions aussi impliqué l'un que l'autre, nous devions...enfin tu devrais prendre tes responsabilités.

-Oui, je le ferai, je...tout ce que tu voudras. »

Sakura souri, finalement c'était plus facile que prévu.

« -Mais pour tes études ?

-Je ferai les deux en même temps . »

Mais Naruto savait très bien, qu'elle parlait sans être certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ça.

« -Tu veux qu'on..., il plongea son regard dans le sien, ...qu'on retourne ens..

-Non , dit-elle un peu trop précipitamment,... enfin je veux dire que à chaque fois on finit toujours par se séparer donc autant...

-T'as quelqu'un , conclu t-il.

-Non. »

Il savait qu'elle mentait, elle n'arrivait jamais à le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle mentait. Mais bon, elle avait raison, ils finiraient par se séparer, encore une fois, et puis s'il retournait avec la jeune cela signifierai de dire adieu à son nouveau coup. Et à sa vie de célibataire, et il commençait à peine à en apprécier les fruits.

« -Ok.

-J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez la gynécologue Lundi matin, tu veux venir.

-Euh oui. »

**Ino**

Shikamaru aimait l'été. Car durant cette saison chaude, il pouvait dormir sur le transat de leur jardin, profiter des rayons du soleil, de la nature , tout ça sans qu'on ne vienne le déranger. Mais ce jour là, il ne pourrait dormir tranquillement, car Ino s'assit sur le transat d'à côté, et lui dit :

« -Tu te rappelles du mariage débile de ta cousine, et du fait que je ne voulais absolument pas y aller parce que j'étais convaincue qu'on ferait une connerie ?

-Hum

-Et de cette bouteille de champagne inutile que tu m'avais forcé à boire parce que tu disais que j'étais trop coincée pour le faire devant toute ta famille, et du que je me suis littéralement jettée sur toi ?

-...

-Et bien maintenant je suis enceinte.»

Shikamaru toujours allongé confortablement sur son transat, ouvrit un œil.

« -Pour de vrai ?

-Mais oui imbécile, j'ai fait plusieurs test qui se révèlent être positifs .»

Shikamaru se massa l'arrête du nez, et reporta lentement son regard sur sa femme. Ce bébé n'arrivait pas du tout au bon moment. Juste quand ils avaient prévu de faire un break parce qu'aucun des deux ne supportaient la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient voulu laisser passer les vacances d'été avant d'en parler aux enfants. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer, et même si certaines d'entre elles se finissaient plutôt bien, comme le montre par exemple l'état d'Ino, ils sentaient qu'ils faillaient qu'ils respirent chacun de leur côté.

« -Tu..tu comptes le garder ? »

À sa grande surprise, elle ne le cria pas dessus pour avoir eu une idée pareil, elle c'est juste allonger sur le transat .

« -Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut qu'on prévienne les enfants, souffla Shikamaru avant de reprendre une position confortable pour dormir.

-Je préfère qu'on attende encore un peu avant, si tu veux bien. »

Mais elle n'eut que pour seule réponse, le souffle régulier de son mari qui s'endormait loin de toute les embrouilles qui les attendaient.

La salle d'attente était vide de toute présence. Silencieuse aussi. Seule le pianotement des doigts de la secrétaire sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, et le mouvement des feuilles de magazines que tournait Hinata résonnait dans la salle d'attente.

Alors qu'Hinata, lisait la presse people, et découvrait qu'une chanteuse local était devenue international en sortant avec un grand producteur , une jeune femme blonde, se posta devant elle, et demanda un peu timidement :

-Hinata ?

Hinata, releva la tête , et fronça les sourcils. La femme lui faisant face était blonde, les cheveux court légèrement dégradé sur le devant. Une chemise blanche impeccablement repasser , une jupe droite bleu marine, et des talons compensé, Ino avait tout ce ces femmes qui travaille tout en ayant des enfants et qui restent toujours impeccables sur elles-même.

-Ino ?

-Oui, c'est moi . Ino s'essaya prés d'elle. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, cela fait combien de temps que l'on ne sait pas revue, euh 10 ou 12 ans.

-13 ans enfaite , corrigea Hinata.

-13 ans...j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu venais tout juste de débarquer dans notre petit groupe . Dit pensive Ino.

Hinata, remarqua la montre en or sur le fin poignet d'Ino, ainsi qu'un collier de perle assortit à des boucles d'oreille pendante. Elle ne put que comparer, son vieux jean troué, avec son éternel tee-shirt violet . Lorsqu'elle qu'Ino prit un magazine, elle y y vit une manucure parfaite et cacha un peu honteuse ses ongles coupaient à ras.

Ino reporta son attention sur Hinata .

-Tu as beaucoup changé . Constata Ino .

Hinata sourit tristement .

-J'ai vieilli.

-Non, enfin , si, enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Hinata l'a regarda à la fois intrigué et amusé.

-Je veux dire que tu as l'air plus sure de toi, moins timide et davantage affirmée.

Hinata rigola doucement.

-Je suppose que cela à du bon d'avoir cinq enfants.

Ino lui fit les yeux ronds.

-Cinq ? Enfants ? Toi ?

-Et oui qui l'aurait cru …

-Mais avec qui ?

-Oh, je ne te l'ai pas, dit ? Je me suis mariée avec Kiba et..

-Inuzuka ?

-Oui.

-Ton père a accepté le fait que tu te..

-Mon père est mort. Trancha Hinata.

-Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...

-Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne le savais pas.

-Et sinon , vous ...enfin vous devez avoir une maison immense avec tous ces enfants.

-Oh, oui, nous habitons, la grande maison dans le fond du village, celle avec un terrain immense, une des maisons du grand-père de Kiba. Il est vétérinaire et moi je m'occupe des enfants.

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle s'occupait aussi de tous les occupations farfelues qu'éprouver son mari, comme le fait de ramener des cochons .

-Je vais avoir mon sixième.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Félicitation.

-Merci, et toi qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

-Oh , je me suis mariée, je devenu infirmière, j'ai deux enfants, et hum moi aussi je vais en avoir un autre.

-Félicitation, combien de semaines ?

-4.

-Oh moi aussi, c'est bizarre non ?

-Un heureux hasard, conclu Ino.

Alors que les jeunes femmes discutaient, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, au long cheveux rose. Sakura constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait que deux femmes. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise prés d'une brune en grande conversation avec une blonde.

Elle tripota nerveusement ses doigts, et finalement pris un magazine. Rien à faire, les informations n'entrait pas dans son cerveau. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Son portable vibra , un message de Naruto lui disant qu'il risquait d'être en retard ne fit qu'augmenter son stress.

-Kiba n'est pas venu avec toi ? J'aurai aimé le saluer .

-Oh, il travail, il avait voulu se libérer, mais je lui ai dit qu'au bout du sixième , j'avais l'habitude maintenant .

Hinata, se retient de lui dire la vérité. La vérité était que Kiba avait du travail, mais ce travail consisté nettoyer les dégât qu'avais causé le petit cochon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui construire un abris, et Kiba n'avait pas voulu le laisser dehors .

**Flash-back :**

« -JAMAIS !

-Mais ma chérie il va avoir peur , dehors, tout seul dans le noir …

-Le chien lui tiendra compagnie.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » et ne me regarde pas avec cet air là , je ne flancherai pas ! »

Mais voilà que Kiba avait utiliser l'arme ultime, c'est à dire : les enfants, et quand on est 6 contre 1 il est difficile de rester sur sa position.

« -D'accord, mais je te préviens, si il n'a fait ne serait qu'un seul dégât c'est toi, et toi seul qui t'en occupera ! »

Évidement, le lendemain, matin, ils découvrirent un carnage dans leur cuisine. La poubelle renversée, les ustensiles de cuisine répandue sur le sol, mêlé au jouet des enfants.

« -KIBA !

-Oui, oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'a demander à ton porc ! Je t'avais prévenu, je vais aller chez la gynéco, pendant que TOI , tu nettoieras, et que tu construiras un abri pour ce..ce..enfin bref, t'as compris.

-Mais mais Hinata, je ne peux pas raté ça , c'est aussi important pour moi que pour toi !

-C'est bon Kiba, on y allé cinq fois, on sait comment ça marche. »

**Fin du flashback**

« -Ton mari à toi n'es pas là ?

-Hum il est en retard. »

La vérité c'est qu'Ino ne lui avait pas dis qu'elle avait pris un rendez-vous. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'influence. Elle voulait décider elle-même si elle le garderait ou pas.

La porte d'accueil s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant une femme blonde perché sur des talons vertigineux franchir le seuil, pour se diriger rapidement au toilette. Lorsqu'elle y ressortit , la secrétaire ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que les toilettes était réserver au client.

« -Mais vous croyez quoi ! Que je vais au toilette public ! Je ne vais au toilette public qu'en cas d'urgence , tout ça à cause de...de ce crétin qui ne sait pas controler ses hormones, dit-elle en pointant su doigt Itachi. »

Itachi s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

« -Excusez là, elle est un peu sur les nerfs, vous savez avec la grossesse.

-C'est bon j'ai l'habitude , dit d'un air las la secrétaire.

-Je vais garer la voiture dans un endroit potable, dit Itachi en l'embrassant rapidement . »

Temari se tourna vers les jeunes femmes assises qui l'avaient observer et qui reprirent leur conversation, enfin sauf Sakura .

Temari fronça les sourcils, elle ...cette fille...

« -Hey je vous connais vous ! »

Sakura sursauta.

« -Oui vous êtes la fille qui m'a arraché le test de grossesse alors que c'est moi qui le détenait la première. »

Sakura arqua un sourcil. Devait-elle la contredire et s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme savant très bien qu'elle lui répondrait et elle sentait que tout aller mal se terminer ou l'ignorer comme une lâche. Sakura choisit donc d'hocher positivement la tête , et Temari s'asseya gentiment prés d'elle, et elle discutérent de tout et de rien et deviennent les meilleures amies du monde. Naaaaaannnnn. Ce serait trop facile , et pas intéressant, et puis ce n'est pas comme ça que s'est déroulé l'histoire.

« -Pardon ! J'étais arrivé avant vous, donc il est tout à fait normal que se soit moi qui l'ai prise.

-Voler, corrigea Temari.

-Je l'ai payé , se défendit Sakura.

-Non, vous me l'avez volé alors qu'elle était à moi !

-N'importe quoi, enfin bon on s'en fous si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez trouvé d'autre non ?!

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'une...

-Madame Inuzuka , appella la gynécologue, c'est à vous. »

Et c'est alors qu'une femme enceinte d'environ 8 mois sortit du cabinet et passa devant une Sakura et une Temari ébahi. Temari s'essaya prés de Sakura, mais uniquement parce qu'elle venait réellement de réaliser ce qu'il l'attendait.

Ino les regarda avec amusement. Cela se voyait tout de suite que c'étaient des débutantes. L'une avait l'air assez jeune même , elle lui aurait donné 17 ans, l'autre un peu plus, d'ailleurs elle l'avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part , mais ou ?

Ino était d'une nature abusivement curieuse, elle voulait se retenir mais n'y tient plus , quelque chose l'attirer vers ces jeune femmes.

« -C'est votre première fois ? Demanda t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

-Hein ! Dirent-elles en même temps, sortant de leur torpeur puis elles se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête vers Ino.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, des jeunes mamans . »

Itachi entra dans la salle d'attente et s'assit prés de Temari.

« -Oh je savais que je vous avez déjà vu quelque part vous êtes les Uchiwa, s'exclama Ino. »

Temari leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Itachi abordait un petit sourire. Si Sakura avait eu un liquide dans la bouche elle l'aurait probablement recrachée comme dans les films lorsqu'une nouvelle peu attrayante arrivé à l'oreille du personnage principal. Elle était assise à deux sièges du frère de Sasuke, et de la femme de son frère, donc de la belle-sœur de ce dernier .

« -Et oui , en personne.

-Oh c'est trop adorable, dit Ino, les étoiles plein les yeux. »

Les Uchiwas. L'une des plus puissante famille du Japon . Si elle savait qu'un jour elle aurait l'honneur de rencontrer un membre de cette famille, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais que venaient-ils faire dans un coin aussi paumé que la tranquille ville de Konoha ? La tête pleine de question Ino, se garda de les poser, ne voulant pas passer pour une furie et une accro au actualité people.

Sakura se sentit exclu , entre le couple et la jeune femme qui n'avait de yeux que pour le couple. Elle était aussi un peu gênée, car elle qui côtoyaient un Uchiwa depuis une semaine et qui n'était pas même au courant qu'elle était enceinte la mettait mal à l'aise envers le couple. Surtout envers le frère de ce dernier.

« -Madame Nara, appella la gynécologue. »

Lorsqu'Ino croisa Hinata celle-ci lui dit :

« -Il faut absolument que l'on se revoit ! Il faudrait que tu viennes prendre le thé un jour à la maison .

-Ok, d'accord, confirma Hinata. »

Lorsqu'Hinata sortit elle faillit se prendre un jeune homme blond en pleine face.

« -Excusez-moi . »

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparue à l'intérieur de la salle.

Naruto ne réalisa l'ampleur du problème que lorsqu'il vit sur le petit écran, ou tout du moins il ne vit rien mais les descriptions de la gynécologue l' éclaira plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il pensait que peut être Sakura s'était trompée, que malgré les innombrables tests qu'elle avait ils étaient peut être tous cassé. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il allait être père. À 24 ans, avec son ex. Alors c'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils sortirent du cabinet, il l'invita à marcher le long du parc avec lui pour discuter .

"-Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, finit-il par admettre."

Sakura leva ses yeux vert d'eau vers lui, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de lui dire :

"-Moi non plus.

-Je ne suis pas prêt.

-Moi aussi .

-Et regarde nous, on n'est pas raisonnable, tu n'as que 18 ans, je n'y connais rien et toi non plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'avorte ? Qu'on le fasse adopter ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Cela ne m'arrange pas plus que toi d'avoir un bébé, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Je n'ai jamais qu'on devait l'abandonner.

-Peut être mais tu le pensais tellement fort que je l'ai entendu, et je te signal que tu m'avais dit que tu serais là, alors t'a pas intérêt à me laisser toute seule dans ce pétrin !

-Je serai là, c'est juste que j'avais pas réalisé .

-Je m'en fous Naruto, je m'en fiche que tu sois prêt ou pas , je veux juste que tu sois là quand j'aurai besoin de toi, quand il ou elle aura besoin de toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande . Ce n'est pas toi qui est le plus dans la merde c'est moi . C'est moi qui vais devoir sacrifier neuf de mon corps, c'est mois qui vais devoir abandonner mes études pendant quelques temps pour m'en occuper, c'est moi qui vais passer pendant les réunions de famille pour la fille qui n'a même pas su se protéger correctement ."

Sur cette dernière réplique , elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla et celui-ci les mains dans les poches l'a regarda s'éloigner emportant avec elle une nouvelle vie qui allait bien leur causer des problèmes.

**Temari**

Temari sorti de la salle de bain, non habillé de ces habituels nuisettes sexy, mais d'un grand tee-shirt informe ainsi que d'un mini short, dont les nombreux lavages ne permettait plus de connaître la couleur .

Itachi arqua un sourcil interrogateur . Lorsqu'elle s'allongea à côté de lui, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, mais elle lui tapa sur la main quand il voulut caresser ses seins.

« -Non j'ai mal au seins .

-Mais...

-Et de toute façon j'ai la nausée et je porte mes sous-vêtements de grand-mère, donc pas ce soir.

-Hey, je peux savoir ce que tu fais des compromis que l'on a fait avant de se marier.

-On était complétement bourré ce jour là, je te signal.

-Et moi je te rappelle que, tu avais promis de ne porter que des sous-vêtements sexy tant que moi j'assure un max au lit !

-Oui, et bien je te signal qu'on avait pas prévu non plus que je sois enceinte, donc tes sales pattes tu les gardes pour toi...

-Mais tu adores ce que te font mes sales pattes, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Temari en engageant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de cette dernière avant de recevoir un coup de coude en pleine côte.

-Aie...ok...ok , je te laisse tranquille. »

Mais il passa quand même son bras autour du ventre de Temari pour la rapprocher au maximum de lui.

« -Temari, chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Hum..

-Je veux ce bébé, tu sais, et qu'importe que ma famille le renie, me déshérite, ou je ne sais quel autre connerie qu'ils ont en tête, je l'aimerai autant que je t'aime toi, et tu devrais en être fière.

-Fière de quoi ?

-Fière de porter l'enfant d'un Uchiwa, non mais si tu savais à quel point des milliers de filles se battraient pour porter mon enfant.

-Itachi.

-Oui.

-T'es vraiment con , narcissique et pervers tu le sais ça ! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement prés de l'oreille .

« -Mais je sais que tu m'aimes pour ça. »

Et Temari rigola le cœur léger d'avoir au moins dans cette bataille un fidèle allié.

* * *

Alors cher lecteur, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Quels sont vos réactions ? Je veux tout savoir !

Le contexte vous plait-il ?

Le caractère des personnages sont-ils bien ?

Comment vous trouvez Itachi ? Kiba ? Naruto ? ou les personnages féminins ?

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 2 . Ce chapitre n'est pas encore, corrigé, et je sais que c'est chiant de devoir lire des fautes d'orthographes, je le ferai plus tard, mais pour l'instant je veux juste que vous le lisez.

**Feknow** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Je sais que Temari avec Itachi c'est un peu surprenant ,mais moi je dis , et pourquoi pas ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

**Ino**

« -Papa il faut qu'on parle. »

Shikamaru baissa lentement son journal et regarda sa fille prendre place en face de lui . Il but une gorgée de café noir , juste histoire d'être bien réveillé parce qu'il savait que lorsqu'elle commençait à prendre ce ton, il en avait pour un bon bout de temps.

« -Voilà .Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué chaque semaine , plus précisément tous les dimanches alors que tu es profondément endormi, je dois venir te réveiller pour te quémander mon argent de poche, parce que tu as oublié de me le donner alors que je te l'ai demander cinq fois avant que tu n'ailles dans ton transat. Et comme je sais que tu ne me le donneras pas si je n'insiste pas je suis dans l'obligeance de te réveiller, cette situation nous importune tout les deux, mais j'ai trouver la solution qui nous sortira tout les deux de ce problème. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, devant le baratin de sa fille. Seigneur Dieu, elle parlait un peu trop comme sa mère. Mais il fut un peu amusé en la voyant croisée ses mains et prendre un air sérieux en fronçant ses fins sourcils blonds. Une Ino numéro 2.

« -Donc si tu augmentes mon argent de poche qui par exemple conviendrait pour trois semaines, je ne viendrais plus te dérangeais et tu pourrais roupiller en paix. »

Il se retint de rire et de lui dire qu'elle était un peu ridicule à chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas juste pour s'enrichir.

« -Laisse moi réfléchir : non.

-Mais Papa, j'ai besoin d'une augmentation ! T'as plein d'argent toi , t'es rémunéré tout les mois, et moi j'ai rien du tout.

-Et c'est parce que c'est mon argent que je décide de ne pas t'augmenter.

-Mais Papa, maman elle était d'accord , elle !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a dit que tu t'en chargerai .

-Mais bien sûr.

-Radin, chuchota t-elle en croisant ses bras .

-Pardon ?

-Rien. »

Ino tournait la pâte à crêpe méticuleusement faisant bien attention à ne pas créer de grumeaux lorsqu'un râle l'interrompit dans sa préparation mais elle ne se retourna pas le moins du monde vers un Shikamaru excédé.

« -Tu le fais exprès, cracha t-il.

-...

-De me mettre à bout.

-...

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais que tu es entrain de tout gâcher Ino.

-...

-Et que même si je pars le premier , tout sera de ta faute. »

Elle ricana mais sans se retourner rajouta amèrement.

« -C'est vrai que c'est moi qui reste des heures allongé dans un transat sans participer aux tâches ménagères, ou à la vie de famille. Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras Shikamaru, je ne suis pas celle qui reste par faiblesse .

-Tu es insupportable.

-Et toi exécrable. »

Shikamaru transmettait toute sa haine dans son regard mais sa « femme » ne dédaignait même pas le regarder en face. Si il avait su 11 ans auparavant ce qui l'attendait, il n'aurait pas tenté. Non il aurait abandonné. Et bien des souffrances auraient été épargnées et une amitié sauvé. Avant ils étaient trois maintenant ils sont deux et il ne restera bientôt plus qu'un.

**Temari**

Il a des jours où rien ne va. Où l'on trouve le café trop noir, le temps trop maussade, les patrons trop insistants, les petits-copains trop collants. Il y a des jours où même le sucre est trop sucré et l'amour trop mielleux. Des jours comme ça où rien ne va .

Aujourd'hui Temari n'avait pas le moral. Pas qu'elle soit importunée par son travail, ou sa grossesse, ni par les cafard rampant à son grand malheur sur son perron . Non c'était juste à cause d'un bout de papier. Plus précisément d'une enveloppe dorée . Ce matin en se levant, elle l'avait su du plus profond de ses tripes qu'elle était arrivée. Juste pour l'emmerder. Et elle n'en fut aucunement surprise en découvrant l'enveloppe sur le tas de courrier déposé le matin même par sa bonne. Oui elle avait une bonne à tout faire. Itachi ce petit pourri gâté avait insisté. Et puis ça l'arrangeait un peu on va dire,car leur villa était trop immenses pour qu'elle s'en occupe seule, sans parler de la piscine à entretenir. Bref vous avez compris . Une vrai petite diva.

Elle savait pertinemment ce que contenait cette enveloppe, et cela suffisait à gâcher sa journée. Dans cette enveloppe contenait, l'habituel invitation aux réunions de famille des Uchiwas. Ce qui voulait dire , une humiliation permanente et un malaise constant entre elle et les parents du jeune homme. Temari s'était toujours demandée pourquoi ils prenaient la peine d'envoyer l'invitation par la poste au lieu d'envoyer un mail. C'est vrai quoi cela ferait une économie d'argent. Mais bon, les Uchiwas connu pour leurs grandes excentricités ne faisaient jamais comme tout le monde. Alors dans ces moments là, Temari déprimait, et même la tendresse d'Itachi ou les compliments de son patron ne l'a remettait pas sur pied. Non dans ces moments là, elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami.

Il se nomme Deidara, il a 24 ans, blond, l'œil gris et le corps digne d'un dieu d'Olympe, il est son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle .Il a été son tremplin lorsqu'elle subissait tout les malheurs du monde. Celui-ci travaille comme mannequin, et est très réputé. Lorsqu'elle l'appela, il lui demanda de se rendre directement chez Sasori . Temari ne put qu'hypothétiquement déduire la situation. Sasori et Deidara se tournaient autour depuis des années sans jamais concrétiser . Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient enfin eu marre du jeu du chat et de la sourie ? C'est pourquoi, elle sauta de joie quand Deidara lui dit :

« -Voilà alors Sasori et moi on est ensemble .

-Oh mon dieu mais vous en avez mis du temps, dit Temari en les serrant dans ses bras. Bon puisqu'on en est au révélation :Je suis enceinte !

-C'est génial , félicitation, s'exclama Sasori alors que Deidara fit la moue.

-Quoi tu n'es pas content pour moi ?

-Non.

-Espèce de traite , cracha Temari, et dire que je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami ! »

Deidara rigola, et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

« -Je rigole mon cœur, mais je t'en veux parce que tu as accepté de porter le bébé de cet enfoiré au lieu du mien...

-Deidara ne traite pas Itachi d'enfoiré, et je te signal que je ne porterais jamais ton bébé car je ne sais pas ce que pourrait donner un mélange de toi et moi.

-Une furie, dit Sasori.

-Une ou un ?

-Avec toi, tout est possible. Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'aille au toilette, je reviens. »

**Hinata**

La bouche amère, Hinata avala un verre d'eau dans l'espoir qu'il fasse disparaître l'arrière goût de la bile. Alors qu'elle s'adossait au plan de travail de la cuisine et par la même occasion se massait les tempes, une voix fluette non inconnue pénétra dans ces tympans.

« -Maman ! Maman ! »

Mei,5 ans, l'avant dernière de la famille courrait vers elle. Hinata remarqua que son collant à poids était passé de rose à marron, et que les couettes qu'elle lui avait fait il y a peine une demie-heure avait laissé place à un fouillis de cheveux noirs. La petite Mei fit un immenses sourire à sa maman, et comme à chaque fois Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire car il lui manquait les deux dents de devant.

« -Regarde maman ! »

Elle tendit de ses petits doigts une fleur . Une marguerite. Panique.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu l'as prise dans le jolie pots en fleur que maman chérie tant !

-Mais non !

-Oh, fit Hinata soulagée.

-Je l'ai juste ramassé parmi toutes celles qui étaient au sol.

-Quoi ! »

Hinata se dirigea vers la terrasse où elle constata horrifiée que ses pots étaient cassés , et qu'une masse de boue stagnait sur le carrelage d'un blanc autrefois immaculé.

Les fleurs que chérissait tant Hinata périssaient pauvrement au sol. Des petites traces de pattes boueuses formait un chemin menant à Misterio.

« -TOI ! cria t-elle tout en pointant du doigt le petit porcelet. Inutile de me regarder avec ces petits yeux sournois je sais que c'est toi ! La trêve est terminé ce soir on aura du porc au dîner ! »

Hinata entreprit de l'attraper, mais celui-ci fila comme une flèche jusqu'au jambe de son maître. Il rejoignit innocemment Kiba , narguant Hinata dans toute sa splendeur.

« -Kiba, c'est soit moi soit le porc ! »

Il l'a regarda les yeux ronds, alternant sa femme devenu une furie, et le cochon tout mignon dormant a ses pieds.

« -Ma chérie...

-Nom de dieu ! s'écria t-elle, tu as hésité..., elle leva les bras eu ciel, et les ramena derrière sa tête toujours aussi furieuse. TU AS HÉSITÉ !

-Hinata...

-TU AS HÉSITÉ ENTRE MOI ET CE PORC !

-Chérie...

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

-Mais...

-Non ! »

**Sakura**

Elle avait dit non. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle avait dit non à l'une des avances de Sasuke. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point elle adorait les moments intimes qu'elle passait avec lui . Seulement voilà, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, mais craignait qu'il le prenne mal et cesse ainsi tout contact avec elle. Elle sait que cette relation ne menait à rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Mine de rien elle s'était attachée à ce dragueur à l'ego sur-dimensionné .

À lui mais à l'autre aussi. Celui qui était responsable de son état et du fait qu'elle serait d'une certaine manière éternellement liée à lui par le biais d'un enfant. Le leur. Un mélange d'elle et de lui. Un petit eux. Elle soupira . Penser à la fois à Naruto et à Sasuke n'allait pas améliorer son état. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle prenne l'air. Ses pas la conduire chez son frère.

**« -**Sakura ?! S'étonna Sasori en ouvrant la porte alors qu'elle déboulait chez lui.

-Salut Dei, fit Sakura d'un signe de la main envers le jeune blond qui l'a gratifia d'une grimace. Toujours aussi charmant conclue t-elle .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour mon chère frère, je vais extrêmement mal inutile de me le demander, mais je ne te demandes pas comment tu vas puisque tu es en mauvaise compagnie, dit-elle en désignant du doigt Deidara.

-Et bien figure toi, qu'on est ensemble !

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru que vous attendriez d'être à la retraite avant de le faire ! Oh je suis trop contente pour toi ! dit Sakura en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

-Impression de déjà vu non ? Dit Deidara.

-Enfin bref, continua Sasori, En quoi ais-je l'honneur de ta venue aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai un méga problème les gars . »

Elle les fixa tout les deux avant de lâcher la bombe.

« -Je suis enceinte.

-Là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça , fit Deidara, mais qu'est-ce vous avez à vous reproduire comme des lapins ces-temps ci ?

-Hein ?! Fit Sakura, enfin peu importe, il faut que tu m'aides Sasori, ou que tu m'écoutes j'ai besoin de parler à une oreille attentive...mais avant je peux emprunter vos toilette. »

Et avant qu'il ne lui dise quoique se soit, elle couru vers les WC.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec ces toilettes ! s'étonna Deidara. »

Alors que Sakura allait ouvrir la porte des toilettes, elle s'ouvrit sur une Temari .

« -TOI !? Dirent-elles en même temps.

-C'est pas vrai tu me suis partout !

-Tu rigoles ou quoi, c'est toi qui a la fâcheuse manie d'être toujours dans mes pattes, maintenant dégage il faut que j'aille au chiottes !

-C'est bon ça va , pas la peine de s'énerver. Hey Deidara pourquoi y'a Barbe à Papa ici !

-C'est ma sœur Temari, répondit Sasori.

-Quoi t'as une sœur toi !

-Et ouais.

-Comment un mec aussi adorable que toi peut avoir une sœur aussi chiante.

-Je t'ai entendu BLONDASSE !

-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE BLONDASSE , ESPÉCE DE BONBEC ! »

Sakura sortit furax des toilettes mais au lieu d'insulter Temari, elle fondit en larmes.

« -Ne..ne..me..traite...pas ...de b...b...bonbec. »

Temari se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur avant elle aussi d'éclater en sanglots.

« -C'est...toi...qui..a commencé...tu..tu m'as volé ...mon...mon test...de grossesse. »

Sasori et Deidara se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps. La mâtinée risqué d'être très très longue.

**L**orsqu'elles eurent finit de pleurer de tout leur saoule, elles acceptèrent volontiers une tasse de thé gentiment proposé par Sasori, sous l'œil amusé de Deidara. Temari but une gorgée avant de détailler Sakura.

« -Mais t'as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

-Oh putain t'as raté ta vie .

-Merci de me le rappeler, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.

-Mais je t'en prie.

-Je ne t'aime pas vraiment tu sais ? Fini par lâcher Sakura envers la blonde.

-Moi aussi. Bon , les gars, il faut que j'aille me chercher un robe hors de prix les parents d'Itachi font une réunion de famille , ce n'est pas que l'envie d'y aller en jean me déplaise, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'être la cause de la syncope de ma belle-mère ! »

Elle embrassa les garçons et se tourna vers Sakura .

« - À toi je ne te dis pas au revoir !

-Moi non plus ! »

Sakura se tourna vers les garçons .

« -La prochaine fois quand tu auras une compagnie pareil prévient moi avant !

-Je te rappelle que tu as débarqué ici à l'improviste.

-Ouais bon , on s'en fous parlons de mon problème.

-Tu as prévenue les parents ?

-Pas plus que tu leurs as dit que tu avais quitté Karin pour Deidara.

-Attendez temps mort, interrompis Deidara, qui est le père ?

-Un type pas important ..

-Qui s'appelle comment ?

-Pourquoi ça intéresse tant ? Demanda Sasori légèrement jaloux.

-J'ai juste envie de savoir, c'est tout , alors !?

-Naruto Uzumaki, mais bon c'est pas... »

Et là les yeux gris de Deidara s'écarquillèrent au maximum, et son cœur rata un battement.

« -QUOI ! Tu sors avec mon fantasme ! »

Sasori rosi de colère et de jalousie et Sakura le dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire, puis voyant la mine sérieuse de Deidara elle s'arrêta.

« -Non attend t'es sérieux ?

-Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ?

-Mais enfin, tu sors Sasori ?

-Et alors, ça m'empêche pas de fantasmer sur George Clooney, même si là le Clooney est blond et super bandant !Et puis Sasori sait très bien qu'il est le seul à être entré dans mon cœur. Lui c'est juste un fantasme du style que je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à avoir ! C'est comme Sasori avec..humptft »

Sasori avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de son copain avant de dire :

« -Bon, trêve de bavardage, tu comptes faire quoi à a peine 18 ans, chère petite sœur ?

-J'en sais rien. »

**Ino**

Le centre commercial . Son passe temps favori. Son moment de détente à elle , rien qu'à elle. Marcher dans les rayons lumineux et colorés. Toucher les vêtements , tâter le cuir des chaussure, sentir l'odeur alléchante des viennoiseries de la boulangerie, entendre les commérages des passante et les compliments des vendeuses. Un lieu, sans enfants, sans mari, sans aucune attache. Le lieu fétiche, presque symbolique d'Ino. Alors qu'elle avait acheté trois robes, de trois couleurs différentes, ainsi que trois paires de chaussures, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, à contre cœur.

« -Madame, s'il vous plait ?! »

Ino se retourna.

« -Bonjour, voulez-vous participer à un jeu , c'est gratuit et le premier prix est une semaine dans une grand hôtel . C'est très simple vous n'avez qu'à vous inscrire, et attendre le tirage au sort.

-Je suis un peu pressée là ! »

Faux. Elle n'était pas pressée. C'est juste qu'elle avait horreur de perdre et qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce jeu allait lui coûter quelques euros sans lui rapporter le gros lot.

« -C'est très rapide, vous ne le regretterez peut être pas !

-Vous dîtes ça à tous vos clients ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire hypocritement et lui tendit un coupon à remplir. Bah de toute façon qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

**Hinata**

Longeant le rayon des céréales, Hinata prenait machinalement les paquets, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au pourcentage de sucre.

Alors qu'elle comparait le pourcentage de lipides entre deux paquets de céréale, une petite fille , dont les cheveux bruns fous flottaient autour de son visage tout rond avança devant Hinata et brandit de ses petits doigts une poupée .

« -Non, fit Hinata sans lever les yeux de la notice des boites, avant de les reposer sur l'étagère.

-Mais maman !

-Pas de mais, et pourquoi tes frères ne sont pas avec toi, j'ai pourtant été claire, vous restez au rayon magazine tout les trois pendant que je m'occupe de remplir le chariot.

-Je veux cette poupée ! »

Hinata soupira longuement, avant de détailler sa petite Mei, tout juste âgée de cinq ans et qui avait pour grande passion, faire subir à sa maman tout ces petits caprices inutiles .Pour une fois qu'elle était allée faire les courses avec trois de ces enfants, ils avaient décidés de lui faire vivre un enfer.

« -J'ai dit non !

-JE VEUX CETTE POUPÉÉ ! »

Les cris de la fillette attirèrent le regard des passants . Certains levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'autre chuchotèrent malicieusement dans le dos de la jeune femme.

« -Mei, ça suffit !

-JE VEUX... »

Et Hinata du subir la crise de Mei qui s'était mise à pleurer, toutes les larmes de son corps .

« -Très bien , tu veux jouer à ce jeu là Mademoiselle, ok maman va jouer, si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer immédiatement j'appelle le père Noël et lui demande de ne rien t'apporter !

-C'est pas vrai tu connais pas le papa Noël.

-Ah oui .

-C'est que papa qui le connait !

-Et bien, papa t'as menti !

-Mais, mais...

-Bon Mei si tu ne veux pas finir sans jouet à Noël tu ferais mieux de me suivre gentiment. »

Alors qu'Hinata plongeait ses mains dans les pommes de l'étalage du rayon fruit Mei tira sur sa jupe.

« -Maman !

-...

-Maman ! »

Hinata soupira, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire ses courses tranquillement ? Pourquoi ?

« -Est-ce qu'on peut acheter un collier à Misterio? »

Hinata ricana.

« -Et puis quoi encore, tu veux peut être que je lui achète des croquettes !

-Oh ouiiii !

-Si tu veux tout savoir c'est lui qui finira bientôt en croquette. »

Ce porc prenait plus de place qu'elle dans sa propre famille. C'était insupportable et plus particulièrement l'attitude de Kiba . En tant normal, Hinata n'était pas rancunière mais plutôt douce et compatissante, mais lorsqu'elle était enceinte, son caractère avait un peu trop tendance à changer. Alors c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle passa devant le comptoir du surgelé, elle n'hésita pas à remplir son chariot d' épinard.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait ses courses dans la voiture, et que ces enfants se chamaillaient sur les sièges , elle reçut l'appelle de sa sœur Hanabi.

-Allô.

_-Hinata , c'est moi, il faut absolument que l'on se voit, j'ai une surprise pour toi !_

**Sakura**

Sakura sortit honteusement la tête des toilettes publiques . À l'instar même de l'humiliation , elle affronta les regards pesants des jeunes filles qui la regardaient à travers le miroir .Elle aurait voulu leur dire « _ben quoi on peut même plus vomir tranquillement _», mais se retint . D'une part c'était pas classe et d'autre part c'était inutile. À cet instant elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un la réconforte. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Son frère avait passé la matinée à lui faire la moral et Deidara à ricaner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moral elle avait besoin de réconfort. Et puis comme ci sa meilleure amie avait lu dans ses pensées, celle-ci l'appela.

« -Allô, Kin, ...oui...oui...je suis vraiment enc...ne crie pas s'il te plait tu me casses les oreilles...oui je lui ai dit...j'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment prêt...ouais moi aussi...oui je sais...oui...écoutes faut vraiment que je te parles on pourrait pas se voir...ce soir ? Chez toi ?...ok. »

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Depuis que Kin avait un copain, elle passait un peu au second plan. Elles se voyaient de temps à autre, mais Kin ne lui consacrait qu'un tiers de son temps, et Sakura en avait égoïstement besoin de la totalité.

Déambulant dans le centre commercial, elle s'arrêta dans un magasin de chaussure, contemplant avidement ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais financièrement s'offrir.

« -Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais voilà j'aimerai votre avis, j'hésite entre cette paire de chaussure et celle-ci ? »

Sakura se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille d'environs son âge qui lui tendait deux paires de chaussures. Des chaussures qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'offrir. Avec ces cheveux noirs, et ces yeux si particulier, Sakura eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

« -Allô la terre !

-Oh euh je ne travaille pas ici.

-On s'en fous je veux juste votre avis.

-Euh et bien , celle-là est vraiment pas mal .

-Oh très bien, alors je prendrais l'autre. »

Bouche béé et les yeux en mode merlan frit , Sakura ne bougea pas d'un pouce après que la jeune fille l'ai contourné en roulant diaboliquement des hanches. Et avant que son cerveau ne revienne en mode _On_ , son portable sonna.

« -Allô,..MAMAN ?! »

**Hinata**

Hanabi ouvrit sa porte à sa charmante soeur et constata en son fort intérieur que celle-ci avait grossi . Hinata , elle, regarda sa petite soeur perché sur des talons vertigineux, qui donnaient un charme fous à ses longues jambes fines dévoilé par le port d'une mini-jupe à 500 euros la couture .

« -Comment vont les enfants et Kiba ?

-Si tu venais plus souvent nous voir , tu pourrais prendre toi-même de leur nouvelle , mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir et bien les enfants se portent à merveille, et pitié évite de parler de ce crétin avec moi !

-Ou là, il y a de l'orage dans l'air . Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Une connerie.

-Je vois, et sinon comment tu trouves mes nouvelles chaussures, une cruche m'a aidé à choisir .

-Elles sont magnifiques et laisse moi deviner cette « cruche » c'est juste une pauvre et innocente victime que tu as cruellement insulté sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.

-Oh c'était juste pour savoir laquelle valait vraiment la peine, c'est bon y'a pas eut de procès cette fois-ci.

-Pas encore.

-Oh c'est bon Hina, ne soit pas aussi rabat-joie.

-Et toi aussi cruel.

-Chérie, j'ai 18 ans et je dois entrer dans le monde des affaires, je dois être cruel, et puis tu sais quand tu y goûtes tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tu l'as toujours été .

-Bon, c'est fini la moral à deux balle, ta charmante petite sœur à un cadeau pour toi. Tiens !

-Qu'est-ce que sait ? Dit Hinata en ouvrant précautionneusement l'enveloppe. OH MON DIEU ! Dit-elle en découvrant le contenue.

-Ne me remercie surtout pas je sais que je suis génial !

-Mais enfin me donner une semaine de repos dans un hôtel luxueux pourquoi ?

-Oh seigneur Hinata dis tout simplement « oui » et que tu m'adores plus que tout au monde et que pour rien au monde tu ne te séparerais de ta petite soeur.

-Je t'adore.

-Je sais . »

Hinata aurait pu sauter sur l'occasion sans chercher le pourquoi du comment, mais elle connaissait trop bien son égoïste de petite sœur pour penser que celle-ci est soudainement eu un élan de compassion.

« -Ok d'accord qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi mais rien, je t'assure, on me l'avait donner comme cadeau, un homme qui voulait me faire du charme dans la boite . Si j'y vais , il va croire que je suis intéressée, alors j'allais la jeter et puis j'ai pensé à toi. Enfin bref ce n'est pas important puisque je te le donne, et puis je ne voulais pas perdre une semaine de plus sans une certaine personne...

-Oh mon dieu tu as des ragots croustillant à me dire ! Je t'en prie n'ometS aucun détails, parce que les seules ragots aux quelles j'ai droit ces temps-ci sont ceux de la maternel et crois moi , tu n'as aucune envie de savoir ce qu'un enfant peux faire avec ces grottes de nez. »

Hanabi grimaça .

« -Beurk !

-Je ne te fais pas dire ! Alors racontes , il est mignon ?

-Mignon ? C'est bien trop peu ! C'est un dieu vivant !

-Vraiment !?

-Oui, il est beau , drôle , sexy, attentionné , sexy et en plus il assure comme un dieu au lit, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire. Et je t'ai dis qu'il était sexy !

-Vraiment ?! Couina Hinata .

-Oh ouiii .

-Oh mais n'oublie pas de te protéger.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète, de toute façon tu as fait tellement d'enfant que je n'ai même plus besoin d'en faire. À toi seule t'a peuplé la terre entière !

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Naruto . Il s'appelle Naruto . »

**Sakura**

« -Maman ?! Papa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

-Quoi, on a besoin d'une raison pour venir voir notre petite fille chérie ?

-Non. »

Elle les fit entrée dans son minuscule appartement. Après avoir constaté qu'ils ne pourraient tenir tout les trois dans ce studio sans se prendre les meubles à chaque pas, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un café du coin .

« -Pour célébrer ton entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école japonaise, et être la première Haruno à y entrer, ton père et moi avions décidé de t'offrir un séjour dans un grand hôtel. »

Sakura faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de croissant qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Et regarda les yeux ronds ses parents.

« -C'est une blague ?

-Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes très fière de toi tu sais, tu es la première Haruno à y entrer . Tu te rends comptes que tu es notre plus grande fierté.

-Mais..

-Toute la famille à cotisé, si tu savais à quel point ta grand-mère est fière de toi . Tu feras une très grande chirurgienne j'en suis persuadée.

-En plus quand tu seras riches, tu pourras nous rembourser ! Rajouta son père avant de se prendre une claque sur la tête par sa femme.

-Je rigolais chérie, se défendit-il, n'est-ce pas que tu savais que je blaguais bichette.

-Papa arrête avec se surnom débile . Mais enfin ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Rien n'est de trop pour notre bichette ! »

Elle remercia ses parents, et devant leur sourire elle renferma l'idée de les avertir de sa grossesse non désirée. C'était pas le moment de les importuner et de les décevoir, même si Sakura savait qu'elle aurait du leur dire à cet instant la vérité.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, Mebuki Haruno s'approcha de Sakura et plongea ses yeux verts d'eau dans ceux de sa fille. Sakura se sentit tellement bien sous le regard réconfortant et maternelle de sa mère que l'envie de tout lui dire lui brûla les entrailles.

« -Sakura, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Lui demanda doucement sa mère tout en passant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Non maman,pourquoi ? »

Sa mère savait qu'elle avait mentie. Elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait toujours su ces choses là, mais elle ne dit rien. Si Sakura devait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important elle le lui dirai en temps et en heure.

« -Non rien, oublie. »

Et c'est lorsque que la voiture démarra et que Mebuki regarda sa fille par le rétroviseur agiter sa main , qu'elle sut que ce que caché Sakura l'a dévoré intérieurement. Car Sakura ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, jamais avec ces yeux là . Ces yeux qui lui hurlaient de l'aider.

**Temari**

Temari n'avait jamais aimé les réunions de famille des Uchiwas. D'une part parce qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment personne, et que le peu de personne qu'elle connaissait l'a détesté, et d'autre part parce que choisir sa tenue se révélait être un véritable parcourt du combattant. Elle devait choisir une robe chique, différentes de toute celle des précédentes réunion. À chaque fois elle subissait les railleries des cousines d'Itachi qui étaient vêtues des plus grand couturiers et elle n'était jamais assez bien pour eux. Jamais. Alors si elle devait remettre la même robe, elles auraient criées au scandale.

« -Alors comment tu me trouves ? Demanda Temari, en tournant sur elle même, entrainant sa robe d'été fleurie dans son mouvement.

-Magnifique, prononça ébahis Itachi, d'ailleurs, tu l'es tellement qu'il faut que je te fasse l'amour tout de suite sinon tu... »

Mais elle l'esquiva avant qu'il n'est pu l'atteindre. Amusé il lui dit :

« -Ok, tu veux qu'on joue au chat et à la sourie !

-Mais non idiot, soupira Temari, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi, tu vas ruiné tout mon maquillage, et j'ai pas envie de passer les dix prochaine minutes à remettre ma robe. »

Itachi fit la moue, mais n'insista pas.

« -Bon le plus important ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme enceinte ?

-Non, mais tes seins sont plus énorme que..AIE ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Arrête de faire le pervers de service, il ne faut pas que tes parents sache que je suis enceinte, on doit attendre trois mois avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, c'est la règle.

-Et depuis quand Itachi Uchiwa suit les règles ?

-Depuis que je les imposes.

-C'est ça.

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Uchiwa ?

-Oh la ! On en reviens au nom de famille, mais chérie je te signal que tu portes le même et qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre d'une petite femme comme toi ?

-Plus de sexe pendant un mois.

-Qu...quoi ! OK d'accord, il faut attendre combien de temps encore avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle . »

Un jardin immense toujours verdoyant, fleurie et bichonné par un nombre incalculable de jardinier entouré le manoir ou plutôt le palace des Uchiwas. Une maison impeccable et un personnel de grande qualité étaient toujours prêt à assouvir les moindres désirs des maîtres du lieu .Temari n'aimait pas cette ambiance et en particulier cette odeur. Une odeur d'aristocratie et de snobisme qui régnait en maitre dans la demeure des Uchiwas. Pour cet occasion, les cousins, cousines, tantes, oncles, neuves et nièces étaient réunis dans la salle à manger . De son lustre incrusté de diamant, à ses couvert en verre passant par le champagne des plus raffiné au mets les plus fins,cette salle à manger semblait plus accueillir des rois et des reines que de simple humain.

Temari soupira quand Itachi l'a délaissa pour parler avec un cousin, avec qui il avait grandit . Sa femme la jaugea de haut en bas et haussa un sourcil, Temari devina ce que pensait la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour n'est pas comme ci, elle n'est pas comme ça. On se demande pourquoi, elle est là, si elle l'aime ou si elle reste avec lui pour son argent. Temari ruminait intérieurement, un verre d'eau à la main, et l'autre accrocher à la rambarde de la terrasse. Bien qu'elle aurait du s'émerveiller du paysage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire toute sa belle-famille.

Une main douce, se posa sur son épaule, et elle fit un sourire à la personne qui l'avait l'interrompu dans ses pensées.

« -Tu es finalement venue .

-Ton frère peut se trouver très convaincant quand il s'y met, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Quelle horreur, grimaça t-il, évite ce genre de remarque avec moi . »

Elle rigola. Sasuke était le seul membre de sa famille qui l'appréciée, pour une raison dont elle ignorait la cause, enfin lui et son grand-père.

« -Alors, t'as quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Simple curiosité, je prends juste des nouvelles de mon beau-frère . »

Sasuke lui fit un sourire en coin. En temps normal ce sourire faisait fondre toute la gente féminine mais avec Temari c'était plutôt amical.

« -Ben mon coup du moment est assez bien foutue, même si elle est un peu bizarre, mais tant qu'elle assure au lit, j'ai rien à redire.

-C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends comptes à quel point tu ressemble à ton frère .

-Pitié ne me compare pas avec le chouchou de la famille.

-Plus tout à fait le chouchou depuis qu'il s'est entiché du vilain petit canard.

-Ne fait pas attention à ma famille, et puis si Itachi ne t'avais pas épousé je l'aurai fait. Juste pour les faire chier.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou dégoutée.

-Prend ça comme un compliment,et Sasuke argumenta avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Temari. »

Mikoto Uchiwa de son tailleur Prada à ses talons de 15 cm s'approcha, un sourire des plus hypocrite collé au lèvre, vers Temari et Sasuke, accoudaient à la rambarde .

« -Temari , vous êtes resplendissante et Sasuke tu as enfin fait l'effort de ne pas amener tes misérables conquêtes d'un soir pour une fois. Tu vois cette homme là-bas, c'est ton futur beau-père, alors fais moi plaisir va charmer sa fille qu'on est au moins un fils digne dans cette famille.

-Mère, le jour ou je vous ferez cet honneur, ce jour là je serai gay ! »

Mikoto Uchiwa foudroya de ces prunelles aussi sombre que les ténèbres son plus jeune fils . Temari qui s'était retenue d'exploser de rire, fixa son verre, avant que la voix si mielleuse soit-elle de Mikoto la tire de ses pensées .

« -Temari, Itachi m'a dit que vous adorez l'art, venez avec moi je vous prie, il faut absolument que je vous montre les Monets qui nous venons tout juste d' acheter. »

Tout dans les gestes de Mikoto semblaient sur-jouée. Temari sentait à plein nez une mauvaise nouvelle. Cet idée empestée son esprit.

« -Très bien, dit la blonde tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui haussa machinalement des épaules. »

Mikoto et Temari marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la salle d'art, ou quelques invités donnaient leur approbation, leur point de vue sur les œuvres, montrant ainsi tout le snobisme dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Elle s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une femme. Une femme à ombrelle. Mystérieuse et éblouissante elle dévastait Temari dans toute sa splendeur. Avec cet enfant sur le côté qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle aussi allait en avoir un , Temari senti son estomac se nouer. Mikoto la dévisagea silencieusement avant de l'interrompre :

« -Temari ?

-Oui.

-Mon mari et moi même, pensions que vous et Itachi, mériterez des vacances pour vous reposer, car j'ai entendue dire, que votre travail a été éprouvant ces derniers temps. »

_Non pas vraiment, _avait envie de répondre Temari . _J'ai même eu une augmentation, _voulait-elle se vanter mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête .

« -J'ai eu la merveilleuse idée, de vous convier , à un séjour d'une semaine dans un fabuleux hôtel dans le Nord,qui possèdent des sources chaudes formidable, un service de haute qualité, un luxe qui vous conviendrait parfaitement.

-Vraiment ! Mais c'est ..enfin , il ne fallait pas.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, c'est notre petit cadeau en l'honneur de votre « marriage » dont nous n'avions même pas eut la peine d'être convié et prévenue. »

Temari se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore reparler de ce mariage. Mais Mikoto fit une légère grimace, et balaya l'aire de sa main parfaitement manucuré, où résidaient sur ses longs doigts fins, des bagues à des valeurs inestimables et la regarda intensément ou plutôt dans le sens _« Et bien qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me remercier ? »_

« -Oh et bien merci beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'Itachi appréciera beauco...

-Oh chérie vous n'avez pas compris, Itachi ne viendra pas avec vous, j'ai prévu autre chose pour lui. »

Temari la dévisagea les yeux ronds alors que Mikoto souriait diaboliquement .Temari n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix rauque l'interpella.

« -Temari ! »

Elle se retourna et croisa les yeux en joueurs d'Akeno Uchiwa. Le grand-père d'Itachi âgé de 75 ans et qui possédaient encore une humeur et une joie de vivre à en faire envier tout les p'tits vieux !

« -Oh bonjour Mr Uchiwa

-Enfin tu peux m'appeler Akeno, tu fais parti de la famille maintenant ! Tu es toujours aussi resplendissante et dis moi quand est-ce que vous me faites un arrière petit-fils ? N'attendez pas ma mort tout de même ! »

Mikoto eut un rire nerveux, et Temari l'a suivit inconsciemment . L'une parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas que sa belle-fille salisse la lignée Uchiwa et l'autre parce qu'elle était extrêmement gênée que le grand-père dise au grand jour, un secret qu'elle avait du mal à garder.

« -Enfin voyons Akeno, ils sont encore trop jeune pour ça voyons, ils ont toute la vie devant eux.

-Ne sois pas aussi optimiste Mikoto, d'un jour à l'autre je peux mourir d'une crise cardiaque, tiens demain par exemple , je pourrais me réveiller et me faire faucher par une voiture ou me faire empoisonner par une bonne. »

Elles rigolèrent , en espérant qu'il blaguait, mais aucune d'entre elles ne firent de rire sincère, trop préoccupé par leurs néfastes pensées.

**Hinata**

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Hasarda Kiba. »

Il souleva les marmites, et fit la grimace en découvrant des légumes, et plus particulièrement celui qu'il aimait le moins : Les épinards. Mais devant la froideur de sa femme, il ne fit aucune remarque, déjà qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, il n'avait pas envie de recevoir des foudres. Alors qu'il du montrer l'exemple à ces enfants en enfournant les épinards dans sa bouche, une odeur alléchante qui sortait du four combla légèrement son estomac torturé. En effet pour le désert , Hinata avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat . Et pas n'importe lequel, celui avec les pépites de chocolats et un glaçage au chocolat au lait. Tout le monde en reçu une part sauf Kiba.

« -Mais et moi ? »

Hinata le foudroya du regard.

« -Ok, d'accord tu m'en veux encore pour cet histoire, je suis désolé, je n'ai hésité une seule seconde j'ai juste mit du temps à répondre...

-Oui, comme moi j'ai mit du temps à choisir entre le steak que tu aimes tant ou les épinards que tu détestes tant...

-...Et tu me punis sur la nourriture. Enfin chérie, soit logique je ne peux pas me reproduire avec un cochon se serait absurde, évidement que je te choisit !

C'était censé être de l'humour mais cela ne marcha absolument pas.

-Là tu te conduis vraiment comme le pire des porcs ! Tu sais quoi, aujourd'hui Hanabi, m'a donné une offre exceptionnel ! Un séjour d'une semaine dans un super hôtel, j'aurais pu lui dire non, et rester à la maison pour m'occuper de ta petite personne et de nos enfants, mais finalement je crois que je vais y aller !

Et avant que Kiba n'est pu ajouter un mot .

« -Oh et puis si tu es trop débordé, tu n'as qu'a demander au porc de t'aider puisqu'au final il peut si bien me remplacer.

-Hinata tu es ridicule !

-Je t'interdis de me dire que je suis ridicule, je ne suis pas celle qui me suis éprise d'un PORC ! »

**Temari**

« -C'est un piège !

-Temari !

-Non tu ne comprend pas, mais tout mes sens me le dise ! Je suis sure, qu'elle veut nous séparer, même si on est mariée.

-Quoique c'est possible venant de ma mère...

-Elle me teste, Oh la gar..

-Hey, chérie, c'est quand même ma mère, la coupa Itachi . »

Temari se fixa dans la glace, avant de se tourner brusquement vers Itachi.

« -Je vais y aller. »

Il fronça les sourcils perplexes et regarda sa femme déambulait de la chambre au dressing, empilant une masse de vêtement dans une grande valise.

« -Je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas faible et que cette énième humiliation ne nous séparera pas ! J'ai survécu aux recherches qu'elle a secrètement menée contre moi, je peux survivre à une semaine sans toi ! Elle ne gagnera pas Itachi, on ne peut pas perdre contre moi. »

**Ino**

Elle préparait silencieusement ses valises. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit. Non jamais qu'elle aurait gagné et ainsi pu profiter d'une semaine de repos dans un luxueux hôtel japonais. Sa fille allongée sur son lit la regardait envieuse, commentant parfois quelques tenues et la soudoyant pour qu'un jour elle lui laisse emprunter ses bijoux. Elle avait donc une semaine pour réfléchir à l'arrivé de ce bébé, et si oui ou non, elle comptait le garder bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse. Loin de Shikamaru lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle pourra respirer, et ne plus vivre sans cette constante culpabilité. Celle d'avoir tout gâcher. Parce que même si elle renié envers Shikamaru, elle savait que tout était de ça faute.

Choji l'avait pourtant prévenue 11 ans auparavant . Elle ne l'avait pas écouté, et elle avait lamentablement tout gâché. Peut être que si elle l'avait choisi lui, rien aujourd'hui ne serait aussi triste.

* * *

Alors comment trouvez vous Hanabi ? Mikoto ?  
Et Kiba ? mon petit Kiba chérie qui fait des conneries plus grosse que lui !  
Impatient de savoir la suite ? Moi je suis impatiente de connaitre votre avis ! 4  
A plus mes lecteurs !


End file.
